


all those sleepless nights

by silverxrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just porn. it's not even good porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	all those sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> some sex drabble I wrote to deal with skysolo feelings after watching the original trilogy for the first time and now I need to get it off Notes on my phone so here it comes, unfinished and all

Luke was beautiful like this. Blond bangs lying sweaty on his forehead, mouth slack with pleasure, eyes flickering open and closed as Han gently worked his fingers inside him. Every so often he'd spear his fingers harder inside Luke, eliciting broken moans and aborted thrusts of his hips into the air. Han was taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in torturing the boy, carefully storing the memory of his face and the sounds he was making inside his head. "Pl-please," Luke gasps, getting his attention. Han bends over him, his elbow beside Luke's head, covering the boy's body with his own. "What do you want, kid?" he asks softly, observing the dilated pupils in his beautiful eyes. "Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?"

"I want...more," he pleads, thrusting back on Han's long fingers. "Fucking..give me more," he grinds out. "Asshole," he hisses as Han stills his fingers inside him. Luke desperately tries to fuck himself on his motionless fingers. "You've been doin' this for...hours, give me fucking more." Han smirks, and slides in another finger and resumes fucking him, harder this time. Luke's head falls back and his mouth opens and he continues thrusting into the air, cock bobbing and achingly hard. He makes a picture right out of porn, dried saliva and come down the side of his mouth from when he had Han's dick in his mouth an hour ago. 

"C'mon, it's only been thirty minutes, maximum," he teases, brushing Luke's hair from his eyes. "Are you telling me you can't take it? Tough little fighter pilot can shoot down an Imperial ship but loses it when he gets fingered?" Luke gasps, rolling his hips forward, and if he keeps that vulnerable, fucked out look on his face Han might just take pity on him and give him what he wants. 

"You scared of manning up and putting your dick in me?" Luke counters breathlessly. 

Han takes pity on him and turns him into his stomach. Mouthing the back of his neck, tasting Luke's sunlight hair, he pushes into him. "By all logic, kid, if it's really been hours, you shouldn't be this tight still."

"You don't find it weird to call me 'kid' right before you fuck me?" Luke breathes. 

"I am fucking you. And did you ever think that maybe I get off on screwin around with a teenager?"

"And here I thought...you just..oh.. liked me for my..uhn..personality - ah!" Han begins to settle in and start fucking the boy properly. He makes delicious noises, and Han is starting to regret that he can't kiss him like this. He plans to turn him over soon, but first the kid deserves a reward for all his patience. Han speeds up the pace, pumping in and out of him and Luke's body shakes underneath him, fingers clutching the sheets. Han slides his hands down his ribs and grips his hips in order to thrust into him harder. All the people he's slept with across the galaxy, and it's this suntanned, fresh faced farm boy from a backwater planet that does it the most for him. It's not just his ass, it's his puppy dog eyes and floppy hair and reckless bravery and endless spirit and Han might like him a little bit more than planned but it's okay because this starry eyed kid is addicted to his fingers and mouth and seems to be loving his cock and he doesn't seem too unhappy with Han's companionship either. It's okay to want him because he's here. 

 

A louder moan from Luke brings him back to the present. He pulls out, ignoring the noises of protest and outrage, in order to flip him onto his back and drive in deeper. Looking at his nipples, Han has already decided how he wants to tease the boy until he's hard again and ready to fuck some more.


End file.
